


The Logo For Daniel and Johnny dojo (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Logo for Mr. Miyagi’s Little Eagles
Kudos: 10





	The Logo For Daniel and Johnny dojo (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made a logo for Daniel and Johnny combined dojo. It was Johnny’s idea to give the eagle pecs, a six pack and laser eyes. I chose purple for the back ground because I associate Daniel with blue and Johnny with red and wanted to combine the colors.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/z0S0nEQLNKU_8CLzd2Uw3oGoGfkectCmvQSX-huHWIj8vSwf7xnGArlzcqlReLVN7xj-JRJleSyD33QcBs9J5fI2wcsgkgyZs_qiWHppTYJMOW5qKkSerU5kbVRaprJ3RBeLgsZVNg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
